


Shuichi's Alternate Narrative

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: While Kaede started her sparring sessions with Maki, Shuichi was having his own development take place. Takes place during the events of Chapter 5 of Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity.





	Shuichi's Alternate Narrative

When it gets to be nighttime...I start thinking about things... What happened to me last year that caused this relapse? I ask myself questions like that. Because no matter how I think about it...I can't come up with a reason why it happened. For now, all I could do was lay on my bed and hug the plush whale Kaede gave me-

My thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rapidly rang. I got up in alarm. "Huh? Is someone here?" I muttered to myself as I put the plush whale on my bed. "The doorbell's ringing..."

As soon as I opened the door, I was unexpectedly greeted by...Kaito?! "Hey, come hang out with me a sec," he bluntly said.

I slowly took a deep breath and tugged on my hat. "Huh? Now...?" I asked. "But...it's nighttime..."

"There's no rule about walking around at nighttime, right?" Kaito checked. "I'll be waiting at the courtyard."

"Ah, w-wait!" I stammered. But Kaito wasn't listening. He turned and quickly walked away. "The courtyard at this time of night? What does he want...?" Could it be about the motive video I have? But how does he know...?

...Wait, should I even go at all? Something...might happen...

I tightly clenched my fists and bit my lip as I tried to bury that thought in my mind. He already apologized for that. I doubt he'll...punch me again. I sighed. I guess it would be rude to keep him waiting...

* * *

I eventually found myself in the courtyard with Kaito. "Oh, good. You came," he said.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" I asked. "Why did you call me out here all of a sudden?"

"See, since I was chosen as an astronaut trainee, I've trained every day," Kaito replied. "But I haven't been training here at all. At this rate, I'll get all weak, so... Join me, Shuichi."

Training? "What? Why me?" I asked, feeling unsure about this surprise offer.

"Doesn't matter, let's get started!" Kaito shouted. "Take off your coat!"

I flinched, surprised by Kaito's outburst. "Wait, why—?!"

"Instead of complaining, just do 50 push-ups!" Kaito demanded as he took off his own coat.

Realizing I didn't have a choice, I started unbuttoning my coat. When I took it off, I realized Kaito snatched my hat. I froze up, too scared to do anything. Uncle Daiki gave me that hat as a coping mechanism. But it was taken from me, stolen... It felt...terrifying.

"You okay?" Kaito asked.

"G-Give it back..." I stammered, trying to smooth down my hair. That gesture was always a forced of habit because of a stray lock that always sticks out. It's not like I can change it. My dad and Uncle Daiki have the same type of hair. It bothers me since I have to look my best to get through the day, so I try to smooth it down whenever I can.

Kaito looked at my hat and chuckled. "Then that's the objective," he decided. "I'll give it back to you after you complete your push-ups."

My body started moving on its own. And before I knew it...

I was doing push-ups with Kaito in the courtyard in the middle of the night. I panted as I tried to lift my body with just my arms. "Why...do I...have to do this?" I asked- What's Kaede doing out here?

"Now's not the time to use your head!" Kaito demanded, his loud voice interrupting my thoughts. "Now's the time to move your body!"

I groaned, feeling my body start to hurt. I'm not the athletic type, so this is entirely new to me. "What's the matter?" Kaito asked. "Slowing down already?"

"I...never...do push-ups..." I gasped. "My arms...are giving out..."

"Hey! Don't say that!" Kaito shouted. "The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!"

What the...? That logic makes no sense! With that aside, I managed to do 50 push-ups, but my body was spent. I collapsed on the grass, panting.

"Geez, that's pathetic, man..." Kaito said, putting my hat back on my head. "Getting tired from only 50 push-ups." He stood up and put his coat back on. "Well, that's enough for now. We'll pick back up tomorrow."

"...We're doing this again tomorrow?" I asked as I shakily stood back up.

"Huh? Well, yeah," Kaito answered. "You gotta do daily training every day, right?"

"But...what do I 'gotta' do this, Kaito?" I asked, putting my coat back on.

"Because this training's for you..." Kaito explained.

"For me...?" I repeated. Why me? Wouldn't it be better if he trained with someone more athletic?

Kaito sighed. "When I look at you...I can't help but get frustrated," he said. "I ask myself... This guy's the Ultimate Detective. Why isn't he more confident?"

I froze up as I tugged on my hat. "The only times I saw you act differently were during the investigation and trial," Kaito continued. "You were calm and collected, able to figure out Kaede was innocent by pointing out a blood splatter the rest of us didn't even notice. Can't you be like that all the time?"

"I-I..." I stammered. "I can't... I only feel comfortable when I have to use my talent-"

"What are you saying?!" Kaito suddenly shouted. "It's not right for a man to act scared all the time! You need to be brave, especially in a place like this! You'll only feel worse if you keep beating yourself up over everything!"

I flinched, feeling intimidated over Kaito's loud voice. "I...know..." I muttered. Then I suddenly heard my voice get louder. "I know that! I already know that! You don't have to tell _me_!" My vision became blurry as I felt tears drip down my face, my voice cracking as I continued speaking. "But...I can't help it, Kaito! I can't stop thinking about every horrible outcome!" I felt my body trembling. "I'm...scared. I try hard not to be, but I'm scared. I can't stop thinking about...the pain and sadness that comes if I reveal the truth. That's what I'm afraid of..."

I closed my eyes, expecting Kaito to tell me to stop being weak. What if he punches me again-

"Don't tell me..." I heard Kaito say. "Do you have depression?"

I opened my eyes, surprised by Kaito's gentle tone. "N-No..." I admitted, realizing I should tell him the truth. "I have...d-dysthymia. I was diagnosed at age 8 shortly after my uncle started raising me. It's...a type of depression with more lasting symptoms. Those symptoms vary from person to person, but for me, I have trouble sleeping and I can't help but feel bad about myself." I felt my body relaxing as I spoke. "It's bad enough I have this voice in my head saying how weak and useless I am. You told me to be more confident, and so did Kaede. But..." I took a deep breath. "It's hard for me to do that."

Kaito was silent for a few seconds. "Alright, I got it!" he said. "So that's your enemy, huh?!"

"Enemy?" I repeated.

"Well, you gotta deal with your mental issues yourself," Kaito continued. "I can't give you an answer for those, but..." He gently put his hand on my shoulder. "At least you know what's wrong with you. As long as you can admit that..." He grinned. "Then you'll be okay! You just gotta train and get stronger!"

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Listen up! Training is the only way to overcome your weakness," Kaito explained.

"Ah, but, in my case, getting 'stronger' is more of a mental concept..." I pointed out.

"Your head and body are connected, right?" Kaito asked. "At the end of the day, they're the same!"

...What does that even mean? He's not making any sense... But maybe...that's exactly what I need right now. It probably won't hurt to train with Kaito every night. He might help me overcome this relapse.

"Alright, Kaito," I said. "I'll try." I lifted up my hat. "Ah, I mean, will you let me try? I want to train with you, Kaito. To get closer to overcoming my medical issues."

"Well said, bro!" Kaito encouraged as he gave me a hard pat on my back. "But I'm strict, so you better prepare yourself!"

'Bro', huh? That's the first time he called me that... "But, ah...perhaps you should be training too, Kaito," I pointed out. "You talk big for a guy that only did 20 push-ups..."

Kaito took a step back in shock. "Wha—! You were counting?!" He sighed. "Geez, you even noticed that. I guess you are the Ultimate Detective, after all." He smiled. "But, y'know, the goal was only 50 anyway, so it doesn't matter if I'm a few short!"

"Well that's not fair at all..." I humorously replied.

And thus, Kaito and I began our training regimen. I don't really know why Kaito is so concerned about me... But I suppose I can trust someone else aside from Kaede. I decided to trust Kaito. I decided to trust Kaito and his craziness.


End file.
